This disclosure relates generally to a modular power system, and more particularly to a modular power system having modular components configured to allow system flexibility and accessibility while efficiently utilizing the space within an enclosure in which the modular power system is housed.
Discrete distributed power systems are utilized in numerous applications, including backup power for high value commercial equipment such as telecommunications infrastructure, and backup or primary power to commercial and residential buildings, for example. A typical primary power system may include a power source such as a diesel or gasoline powered generator, a fuel storage tank, and a set of batteries to store energy. In applications involving backup power for telecommunications equipment, batteries are exclusively utilized to maintain the operation of the equipment for a fixed period of time as required by government regulations. The batteries are typically rack mounted into standard size enclosures to facilitate installation and maintenance of the system. Ease of installation and low cost maintenance is needed in telecommunications applications where a system operator may have hundreds of battery enclosures located in a given region, all of which must be periodically maintained to ensure reliable service.
In response to problems associated with batteries, such as battery life for example, several technologies, such as flywheels and fuel cells, have been proposed to replace battery-type power systems. However, due to space constraints within the enclosure of the power system, problems associated with the use of non-planar objects, such as cylindrically-shaped flywheels for example, arise. Since power system enclosures are typically constructed of panels arranged to form a polyhedral enclosure, the use of non-planar objects may result in the inefficient use of space. Accordingly, customed designed enclosures are oftentimes employed, which may make it difficult and costly for a user, such as a telecommunications company with large base of installed equipment for example, to implement new power system technologies.
While existing power systems are suitable for their intended purposes, there still remains a need for improvements. In particular, a need exists for a flexible power system that is retrofitable into an existing system enclosure while facilitating access to the various components of the system, and for a power system that provides for economy of space within the system enclosure.